Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. Examples include various industrial, commercial, technical, scientific, and educational applications. Database management systems (DBMSs) are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs may use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying, accessing, or analysis. Databases may contain large amounts of data, which may create performance issues when a user queries the database for specific information. Organization and formatting of the data and the index may affect the system performance, reliability, power usage, durability, and user experience.